With You I'm
by Rachieeeee
Summary: Short fic following Rachel & Eddie's relationship as they come to terms with how they feel about one another.
1. Chapter 1

'Eddie' ... 'Eddie wait' Rachel called after him as she followed him through the double doors and out into the school playground. 'About what you said…' She began, not really knowing whether to let her head or her heart make the decisions. Not really knowing what, if anything, she could say if he should decide to hear her out. After all she loved him more than anything in the world, but then again she was the head teacher and he the deputy, surely they each had a professional image to maintain?

'Rach, it's fine. If you're not ready then that's ok.' He smiled to her, breaking through her thought processes as she caught up with him. Breaking through that barrier, that barrier she put up in school, the same barrier that was instantly demolished as soon as they were alone. Rachel smiled back to him, wishing she could believe his words, knowing that he'd always be wanting more from her. 'It's not that I don't want to…' She began again, this time wondering whether she'd find it within herself to continue. 'It's just, well…' Rachel paused as smile crept over Eddie's face.

'What?' she giggled. 'Rachel, darling...' Eddie lightly sighed. 'You don't have to explain.' He continued, moving slowly towards her. 'Even though there's a massive part of me that just wants to shout out to the world how much I love you…' He smiled brushing the stray hairs that the wind had swept up to the side of Rachel's face. 'There's an even bigger part of me that just wants you to be happy.' He finished, resting his hand against the side of her face as his thumb brushed lightly against her cheek, knowing they would be alone in the playground. Hoping she wouldn't push him away as she had done when he'd tried to kiss her earlier.

Rachel could only smile back to him in appreciation as all words deserted her mind whilst her eyes, now fully locked within his, glazed over completely. His hand warm against her cold cheek, a flourish of goose-bumps racing inside her at his soft, gentle touch. Her stomach twisted in knots at the sincerity beneath his gaze. His pure, loving, caring gaze entwined with her ambivalent, hesitant, and cautious one.

Eddie looked deeply within her eyes; second guessing Rachel was not the easiest of tasks. Not even for Eddie. A hint of hesitance leapt out at him. Why she was hesitant he understood entirely. He'd spent the majority of the time he'd known her attempting to bring her out of that. He'd thought he'd succeeded. Their first real kiss, at the bowling alley barely a few weeks ago was nothing short of incredible. The way her lips had locked around his, the way her fingers tangled amongst his hair. All hesitances at that moment had vanished from within her. Now, somewhere hidden deeply within her, it had returned. Shadowed behind her chocolate pools, only visible to Eddie, only he could see amongst her eyes so clear as to know the elements which lay behind.

Rachel dragged her mind out from the sanctuary she'd fallen into under his tranquil gaze. She wondered what was running through his mind, could he read her? Could he see beyond her smile? She knew he could. She knew he could do that and so much more. She felt lost words. Lost for words that could describe how much she loved this man before her, lost for words that could describe how he made her feel. Lost for reasons why the world should not share the happiness she felt with him, lost for reasons why their professionalism would be called into question when no other member of staffs had.

'I love you…' She whispered to him. The smallest words, yet the only words she knew her head and her heart would agree on. The only words he'd ever need to hear her speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Had she really said that? Had she really said those three special words? Eddie's mind raced in wonderment. Her smile suggested she had, her gaze serving only to confirm; confirmation that she too felt the same way about him. He didn't mean to question her words, yet he himself needed to know that she wasn't only telling him what she knew he'd want to hear.

'I love you too, Rach.' He smiled, each of their eyes dancing across the others face. 'Which is why…' He continued, pausing to gaze deeply into her eyes. 'I've booked us a table at Scoozi's.' He finished, letting his hand fall to her side, his fingers gently slipping to the palm of her hand. Her cheek instantaneously missed the warmth his hand had portrayed against her; her hair, no longer held back by his fingers, flickered gently against her face in the breeze. A slight gasp escaped her lips as his words fell upon her, a smile curling effortlessly across her lips. Nothing could be more perfect than going to her favourite restaurant with her beloved.

Originally Eddie had planned to turn up uninvited on Rachel's doorstep to tell her of his plans for the evening by way of apology for the little argument that had entailed earlier. Yet here and now it seemed this argument between them had long since been forgotten, lost amongst the perfection of the moment they now found themselves in.

Slowly Rachel found herself moving, her body absentmindedly following Eddie as he gently pulled her towards her car. Her smile was wide and inviting as he looked back towards her. It curved graciously across her face in a way in which Eddie longed to kiss. Longed to feel her luscious lips against his own. Rachel's fingers found her car keys in her pocket, her mind sensing the moment was drawing to a close, her heart wishing such a moment never had to end.

'I'll pick you up around seven.' Eddie smiled, opening the driver's door to Rachel's car before she had a chance to. A slight giggle unintentionally escaped her lips as she got in her car. 'Sounds great.' She replied. Eddie leant against the car's door, watching her, his eyes scanning her face focusing upon her lips. Lips that were to him un-kissable in such a situation how ever much he longed for them not to be.

'Are you going to stand there all day' Rachel laughed, looking up at him from where she was sat. 'I'd love to…' Eddie murmured, inaudible to Rachel, before standing fully, his hand placed on the top of the doorframe. 'I'll see you at seven.' He smiled, pushing the door to and beginning to walk away.

Rachel watched him leave, pushing the button and waiting for the window to wind down before placing her arm along the inside edge of the sill. 'Eddie…' She called, causing him to turn back and retrace his steps towards her car. 'Don't be late.' She laughed as he placed his own hands upon the sill of the window, kneeling slightly so that he could place his head through the open window. 'I'll be there at five to.' He whispered, placing a soft butterfly kiss against her awaiting lips.

Eddie slowly pulled himself away from Rachel, smiling joyously before stepping backwards. There were no words that could describe how he was feeling at this precise moment. Not only had the woman of his dreams admitted her love to him, she'd allowed him, and responded to, one of the softest, lingering kisses he could ever have imagined. Rachel returned his blissful smile before blowing him a kiss as the window began to close, her car slowly pulling away. Eddie wandered across to his own car, his eyes following Rachel's car as she left the school gates. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew there'd be more kisses to come from lips such as Rachel's; any beliefs that these lips had once been deemed un-kissable in public, now served only to make such kisses even more desired.


End file.
